racing_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Saturn
' Joseph "Justin" Saturn' was a famous CARCA racer. Description "Justin Saturn is known for being the fastest stock car around. he knows way 'round track, and all around. He really doesn't lack anything of good quality and pushes himself to the limit when he has to. he once try to beat Patrick Hiran in a race but finished 20th, which was not bad because he worked hard but it was hard to get through the pack of sleek and speedy Next-Gen racers. he trains on a small course." Criminal Record He was being charged with faking his death, which the police let him get away with at first. He was released recently. However, the police recently found that not all of the crimes they said he commited were true, which caused only 30 years, the first 25 being givien of the Rom Jong Un in 1989, and the faking death crime was given in 2013, with only 5 years left. He was released in 2017. There is a large amount of controversy over him being allowed to race, and CARCA has yet to address it. But it is likely CARCA is ok with him in the sport, as Saturn attempted to qualify for the 2017 Grandol Oil 200. After a qualifying crash, he failed to make the 40 car field. On November 5, 2017, Saturn was arrested again with charges for theft. He reportedly stole one of Gerry Standrive's trophies from the CARCA memorial. However, Later, He gave them back to the memorial for no reason. "Death" Saturn was involved in a crash while practicing for the 2004 Grandol Oil 200 at Nightdona. There isn't any known footage of the accident, though witnesses state that he slammed the Turn 1 wall at more than 200 mph, collecting a few other cars before catching fire. There are several photos though. Robby Gearhardt and Barrett Lee Gibson survived but Drafford was dead and Saturn was "almost" dead. Luke's death happened when he steered left to avoid a crash, and when he was unable to, he collided with Barrett Lee Gibson #7, causing a brake and steering failure. He was then sent careening toward the inside wall, which he left side first hit at 186 mph. He suffered massive internal injuries and died 2 days later at the Halifax Medical Center. There actually is a footage of the crash but is veeeeeeeeery rare. It only shows Luke Drafford's part of the accident because it was on the news reporting his death. Trivia * He hates Chick Hicks. * He sometimes disguises himself as Lightning McQueen just to prank him. * He had a minor crash in the 1989 CARCA 200 at Nightdona. * He is an Axxelo Fission who resembles Lee Revkins. * He possibly faked his death in the practice session of the 2004 Grandol Oil 200. * He is sponsored by Jupiter. * He was born in 1966 in Jackson County, Dirkson * He likes The King. * There is a city named after him. It's called Saturn International City. * He has been invited to the World Grand Prix's 2017 Paris Grand Prix and chose Geary Earnhardt to be his crew chief. * Saturn's Mentor is Don Chapcar who died at Daniel Raceway in 1988. * He is friend of Everett Chapcar as Don was his mentor. * He Half-Killed Keaton Daniels while keaton was just 15. * His sponsor is Jupiter Motor. * His quote is "Murray Clutchburn is just too respectful." * He stole Gerry Standrive's trophy. A popular video shows him throwing the trophy. Then it lands upside down on Saturn's head. * In recent years, he has become one of the most hated racers in the world as a result of all the shady activities that he's been accused of. However, he still has many fans who don't let go their love for him, resulting in that untrustworthy-like smile * He is currently the ruler of the country of Racingtire, which was created by Gab Saturn, his and his brother Xavier Langheck's father.